Is this fate?
by Yoru Youkai
Summary: Things change, I know that but I wasn't prepared for what would happen next. I probably should have been more careful... DISCLAIMER, I do NOT own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a medical ninja from Konoha. When i am not working at the hospital, i am during Anbu missions. Yes i am also a Anbu, my mask is the cat. My best friend Naruto thinks it's cute. My life is crazy sometimes and it's not going to settle down any time soon. I am pregnant with the Uchiha heir. No body knows yet. Thankfully i am still at a stage where i can hide it but... they will know soon and that's why i can't stay here. Not with Danzo around. I recently found some Intel that revealed our village elder's past. Though why he would allow scrolls with his past actions to be locked away in a vault in the sound village is beyond me. Danzo doesn't want the Uchiha clan to be revived. Theres no doubt in my mind that he would kill me and my baby should he find out. Thankfully he doesn't know that i found the scrolls, it's possible Danzo doesn't even know his actions were recorded.

"Hey Sakura!" I heard Naruto yell and i looked out my window. "What are you doing Naruto?" I called back. "Heading over to Ichiraku's, do you want to come with Hinata and me?" I smiled, I would love to join them but Hinata would enjoy the time alone with Naruto. Then again i won't see them for a long time after this... i might not even see them again. "Sure! I'll be right down!" Quickly i put on my boots, slipped my money in to my pocket, picked up my keys and locked the door behind me when i got down stairs.

"Lets go! I'm starving!" He chuckled. _Why does that not surprise me. _Hinata and I smiled and followed as he lead the way. "How's things at home Hinata?" I asked. "There going well. Fathers impressed by Hanabi's training and mine. He's starting to warm up to Naruto though he'll never admit it." I laughed. "Well that's good. Though i think he should go easy on you three. Hanabi deserves to have a little fun instead of constant training all the time." She nodded. "Yeah... I've been talking to Father about letting me take her to the movies this weekend. If we both do well we can go. She seems excited about it."

"That's great! What movie are you planning to go see?" I asked. "I don't know... i was thinking about letting her pick." She smiled. "That's a great idea." Naruto chimed in. "T-thanks Naruto." Hinata stuttered. I was surprised to hear it again. She normally never did that anymore. She was more confident now thanks to Naruto. When we got there Hinata and I didn't even get a chance to order before we heard our favorites being ordered by Naruto. We both looked at him in surprise. "What? I know what you two like." Naruto was definitely amused by the look on our faces.

"We do come here a lot..." I come here a lot more because of my cravings and always order the same thing. Miso ramen. That and tomatoes are basically a have to have thing now. Though the tomatoes are more needed than miso. I swear its a Uchiha thing. It wasn't long before i was pulled out of my thoughts. Naruto had just literally jumped for joy when he saw a new type of ramen on the board. Can you guess what he was going to order next? You guessed it. The meat lovers ramen. Don't know why the old man named it that... sounds more like a pizza name.

"Sakura i heard we have a mission tonight. Just a minor one though. We're on gate watch." _Shit... i won't be able to leave tonight if Naruto is watching the gate. _"Sounds fun." I said sarcastically and he laughed. "That's exactly how i said it when Granny Tsunade told me." I've been around Naruto to long if we're having the same reactions. "It's not that bad... i was on watch last night." Hinata said but we all knew it was terrible. The most boring and uneventful thing ever. Not to mention annoying.

Not only do you stare out in the darkness but occasionally you begin to get paranoid. Don't get me started on the whole i feel like i am being watched thing when i'm out there. Cause it sucks. You hear every little thing, from the leaves to the nocturnal animals. Occasionally you'll see a animal run past but most of the time it's just silent as hell. Your not aloud to speak in case you miss something that could be vital to the protection of the village. Your not aloud to move much in case your movement attracts a enemy ninja. Basically we get to be statues for 8 hours.

"Can we just send shadow clones or something? I hate gate watch." He shrugged as he stuffed his face. "I don't know if Granny Tsunade would be able to see right threw it though. We could get in to big trouble for having clones do our job." I sighed. He was right... we could. "I guess we have no choice then."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura Haruno. Lady Tsunade has requested your presence at the hospital." I stood up and looked at my friends. "I'll cya guys around." "Bye Sakura." "Try not to embarass yourself!" Naruto is so mean to me sometimes... I waved and followed the woman. I didn't recognize her and when she turned a direction away from the hospital i stopped. "Lady Tsunade has requested you to pick up certain medical herbs first." Then shouldn't you have told me that in the first place to avoid supision? You screwed up. "Sorry i forgot, i need to go pick up my medical supplies from my house first. It won't take but i moment, i'll be fast."

"There are medical supplies at the hospital Ms. Haruno." I smiled apologetically. "Lady Tsunade ordered me to bring mine with me at all times. Sorry but i must obey my Hokage." She frowned slightly, it was just barely noticeable. In a quick movement she began handsigns. "Danzo had ordered your arrest Sakura Haruno. For aiding and abeding the criminal Sasuke Uchiha." I slammed my foot against the ground, in the dust of the destroyed ground beneath us i used my opportunity and dodged the vines. She wasn't trapping me.

I wasn't to fond of being accused of something i didn't do but fighting back would only serve as proof against me. Running would as well but i was more concerned of my unborn child's safety than my status as a ninja. So i ran. I hated that i wouldn't get a chance to see the rest of my friends. I wanted to leave Naruto a letter telling him not to look for me. Tsunade a note thanking her for everything. Though it was probably best that i didn't.

I avoided my house, it was a good thing that i had grabbed my money earlier. I would need it now. What just happened proved that Danzo knew something and he planned on manipulating people to get to me. I could hear her footsteps behind me, she wasn't going to give up was she? God damn it! I turned in to a dark alley that i had explored many times and blocked my chakra, silently i slipped behind the dumpster and through the broken brick wall. Not many people knew it was there. That was why it hadn't been fixed yet. I was thankful it was still there.

I knew she would try to get to high ground to find me. Which left me with no other choice but to blend in. I picked up a hat put it on and attached myself to a group of teenagers. I blended well considering they started a conversation with me right of the bat and didn't demand to know who i was.

I followed them to a restaurant that was thankfully close to the gate. Breaking off i followed some merchants out. Even helped them carry some of their load. "Thank you child." I smiled at the elderly man. "Your welcome sir." I handed over the sack to one of the younger men and headed off in to the woods. There i ditched the hat and began running again.

By the time i stopped i was miles away and it was well in to the night, i was exhausted and unable to go any farther. I hid between two trees and fell asleep with a kunai in my hand. When i awoke i was starving but with no village in sight i was forced to look for it. I couldn't eat fish... at least it was something i had heard in the village. Pregnant woman couldn't eat seafood.

I stopped my hunt for food when i came across nothing and i had been in the same area for far to long. I had to keep moving. _What does Danzo know about me? _I wondered but was unable to find the answer. For a few weeks it continued like this, the morning would hold nothing but travel and throughout the day i would find something to cook. Though i was loosing to much weight and this wasn't healthy for my baby at all.

Eventually i came across a small trading village, and used some of the money i had to dye my hair black. I couldn't keep my hair color and eventually i found work in a bakery, in the middle of it all. The woman who owned it was outraged by my 'utter lack of proper care' and really gave me no choice. I was living with her and her husband. Her husband Toshuo is a fisherman, him and several of the other villagers go from dawn and don't get back till around dinner time, but even then they still have to clean their catch.


End file.
